The End of War
by ichamusume
Summary: Perang dunia ninja keempat telah mencapai klimaksnya. Sang Uchiha Sasuke secara mengejutkan menghadang divisi penyerangan yang diketuai Kakashi. Sakura yang masih menyukai Sasuke mengejar pemuda itu. Apakah kemenangan di tangan mereka? Spoiler Alert!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punyaku! Tapi punya Mashashi Kishimoto tentunya… ('') kalau The End of War baru milikku… :P**

**Yahooo! My first fanfic for this fandom! Ni fanfic adalah fanfic ending dari Naruto yang keluar dari otak saya… :DD**

**Yosh! Langsung aja baca nih fanfic buatan saya, semoga kalian suka dan tertarik untuk terus membaca :D enjoy it!**

Perang ninja keempat sudah mencapai klimaksnya. Dan sang Madara Uchiha yang telah mendapatkan rinnegan telah muncul di hadapan mereka, tak tahu sudah berapa nyawa yang hilang akibat pertempuran ini, dan puncaknya Madara Uchiha dan Sasuke Uchiha yang telah mengkhianati Konoha itu muncul di hadapan mereka. Divisi penyerangan jarak dekat menengah telah dihadang oleh Sasuke Uchiha secara mengejutkan. Tidak hanya Kakashi yang mengetuai divisi tersebut saja yang kaget akan kedatangan sang tamu tak diinginkan itu, tetapi teman setimnya di tim 7, Sakura, bahkan teman seangkatannya Rock Lee, dan yang lainnya juga tidak percaya akan kehadiran sang Uchiha tersebut.

Tak ada yang menyangka kalau pertempuran mereka yang sudah dipersulit dengan ninja-ninja yang telah mati dan dihidupkan kembali dengan edo tensei oleh seseorang yang mengendalikannya dari jauh. Entah berapa nyawa melayang bersama kembalinya roh dari mayat itu untuk 'mati' kedua kalinya. Sepasang sharingan yang penuh dengan kegelapan seakan tak ada lagi cahaya dalam mata itu dan hanya tersisa kebencian serta dendam di dalam mata tersebut menatap rombongan itu, memperhatikan mereka satu per satu, kemudian berhenti dan menatap sang ketua yang juga merupakan mantan gurunya tersebut.

"Sasuke…" Sakura menggumamkan nama lelaki yang dicintainya itu yang kini merupakan musuh mereka, yang artinya harus mereka kalahkan untuk menyelamatkan dunia dari kehancuran serta memenangi pertempuran untuk 'Shinobi'. Pilihan yang berat untuk orang-orang yang berasal dari Konoha tentunya, terutama orang-orang yang telah mengenal lelaki jenius itu. Sakura tak ingin lagi dihadapkan pada pilihan untuk menghabisi Sasuke, namun ia juga tak bisa membiarkan Sasuke menghalangi jalan mereka. Jalan yang tengah ditempuh Sasuke bukanlah jalan yang tepat untuk dilalui dan bertentangan dengan 'Shinobi'.

"Sensei, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Sakura setengah berbisik pada Kakashi yang selalu memasang tampang tanpa ekspresi itu. Tetapi Sakura tahu betul dilemma yang tengah dihadapkan pada gurunya itu, yaitu keberhasilan misi atau Sasuke, apalagi di sini Kakashi lah yang menjadi ketuanya. Tugas yang mereka emban pun bukanlah tugas biasa, ini adalah pertempuran, dan peperangan sangatlah berbeda dengan pertempuran saat menjalankan misi meski misi tingkat S sekalipun.

Kakashi terdengar menghembuskan nafas panjang, kemudian tampak tersenyum menenangkan, "Tenang Sakura, apa kau lupa? Kita akan menyerahkan masalah Sasuke pada Naruto. Tapi, jika Sasuke menghalangi jalan kita maka tak ada jalan lain selain menghentikannya…" Kakashi berhenti sejenak kemudian menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan lurus. "Benar kan, Sasuke?" Tanya Kakashi pada Sasuke dengan suara yang sangat tenang khas guru mereka itu sekali.

Sasuke mendengus mengejek mendengar ucapan Kakashi, kemudian menjawab "Kau benar Kakashi, aku tak punya alasan untuk menghentikan kalian seperti yang diinginkan Madara…" Sasuke menatap mereka semua dengan tajam sekarang, "Tapi, aku juga tak ingin melewatkan kesempatan untuk menghancurkan orang-orang Konoha yang telah tertawa di atas penderitaan klan Uchiha!" teriaknya penuh kebencian, Sakura menggeleng frustasi, ini tidak benar mereka tak bisa begini terus.

"Jenderal Kakashi! Apa yang…?" belum lagi salah satu dari mereka bertanya, Kakashi sudah memotong perkataan mereka. "Sasuke, asal kau tahu tak ada gunanya kau menyerang kami saat ini, karena kami sekarang bukanlah lagi Konoha, Suna, Mizu, Iwa, atau yang lainnya. Sekarang kami adalah aliansi 'Shinobi'." Ujar Kakashi.

"Ceh…" Sasuke mendengus mengejek mendengar ucapan Kakashi barusan, "Tidak peduli kalian aliansi atau apapun, sekali kalian orang-orang yang lahir dari desa Konoha tetap saja Konoha!" seru Sasuke yang jelas sekali tersirat kebencian dan dingin yang pekat dalam setiap kata-kata yang keluar darinya.

Kakashi menghembuskan nafasnya panjang sebelum berkata kembali, "Baiklah, kalau begitu tak ada pilihan lain." Setelah ucapan Kakashi yang begitu memiris hati Sakura, pasukan-pasukan mayat hidup yang ikut pergi bersama Sasuke mulai saling serang dengan pasukan divisi yang dibawa Kakashi.

Sementara pasukan-pasukan itu saling menyerang, Sasuke masih tetap berdiri di tempatnya melihat pertempuran. Kakashi yang hendak menyerang Sasuke langsung dicegat oleh seorang mayat ninja hidup tersebut, Sakura sebagai ninja medis tidaklah bisa ikut terjun langsung dalam pertempuran karena peran vitalnya yang sangat penting bagi kelangsungan mereka. Meski keinginan hati Sakura sangat kuat untuk berlari kearah Sasuke untuk meraih lelaki itu dan menyadarkannya entah bagaimana, namun ia tak bisa mengorbankan teman-temannya yang tengah bertempur, karena tak ada yang tahu kapan akan jatuh korban luka dari mereka.

Sakura berusaha keras mengenyahkan keinginannya itu, ia mencoba fokus ke pertempuran yang ada. Nyaris saja ia terkena kunai yang terlempar ke arahnya tepat di depan wajahnya, Sakura menghela nafas lega kemudian mencari tempat yang cocok untuknya dan sebagai tempat untuk mengobati ninja yang terluka nantinya setelah mendengar teriakan Lee untuk berhati-hati.

Entah setan apa yang merasuki Sakura hingga kembali nyaris terluka, kalau yang barusan adalah serangan dari musuh, untungnya dengan gerakan refleknya yang cepat Sakura dapat menghindar dan meninju musuhnya dengan kekuatannya yang luar biasa itu. Belum lagi hilang kagetnya Sakura, ia sudah dikejutkan kembali hingga jantungnya serasa ingin lepas dari tubuhnya, karena ia merasakan aura di belakangnya yang memeluk—nyaris mencekiknya dari belakang, Sasuke, ya pemuda berambut Raven itu sudah ada di sana sekarang membuat Sakura susah bernafas karena perbuatannya.

"Sa..suke…" gumam Sakura sambil bersusah payah melihat Sasuke dengan ekor matanya. Lelaki di belakangnya itu tampak menunjukkan ekspresi yang dingin lebih dingin dari yang pernah ia lihat sebelumnya saat masih bersama-sama dalam satu kelompok dengan Sasuke dulu. "Sesak… apa kau mau membunuhku sekarang?" Tanya Sakura seraya menahan kuat seakan membuat dinding agar air matanya tak turun dari kantungnya.

"Tidak juga, hanya ingin berbicara sebentar." Sasuke menjawab tanpa memandang pemilik mata emerald itu, nafasnya yang dingin menyentuh rambut merah muda Sakura yang membuat sensasi aneh pada diri Sakura, saking dinginnya hembusan nafas Sasuke seakan ia ingin membeku di sana.

To Be Continued.

**Hohoho :D Akhirnya kesampaian juga bikin fanfic Naruto! Setelah sekian lama mau membuat fanfic untuk SasuSaku akhirnya kesampaian juga setelah mendapat Ilham secara ajaib oleh yang di atas :P *lebay mode***

**Please Read&Review yaa! Segala masukan, pujian, dan kritikan akan menentukan kelangsungan fanfic saya ini ke arah yang lebih baik *alah* :P Tunggu aja chapter selanjutnya yaa!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: forever end ever I'm just borrow Naruto from Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Adventure/Friendship/Romance**

~The End Of War~

"Tidak juga, hanya ingin berbicara sebentar." Sasuke menjawab tanpa memandang pemilik mata emerald itu, nafasnya yang dingin menyentuh rambut merah muda Sakura yang membuat sensasi aneh pada diri Sakura, saking dinginnya hembusan nafas Sasuke seakan ia ingin membeku di sana.

Sakura sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke barusan, meski hanya satu patah katapun namun tetap tak ada yang bisa diterima oleh akal sehatnya. "Apa maksudmu, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura dengan sekuat tenaga menahan sesak karena nyaris bisa disebut dicekik oleh Sasuke saking kuatnya lengan Sasuke melingkari leher Sakura.

Sasuke berdecak pelan seakan mengejek Sakura kemudian menjawab, "hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu, Sakura." Ujar Sasuke dengan nada meremehkan, sepertinya ia menyadari tangan Sakura yang bergerak secara perlahan ke tas ninjanya yang melekat di celana Sakura tersebut. Meski sadar dengan pergerakan tangan Sakura, Sasuke belum melakukan apa-apa padahal bisa saja ia membunuh mantan rekannya itu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Sakura dengan hati-hati, tangannya sudah bersiap memegang sebuah kunai yang masih belum ia keluarkan, ia menyiapkannya hanya untuk berjaga-jaga. Sakura melirik ke sekitar tempat pertarungan, tampaknya belum ada yang menyadari dirinya dan Sasuke saat ini, entah kenapa itu malah membuat Sakura merasa lega.

Tangan kanan Sasuke yang bebas sudah bersiap memegang kusanaginya dari belakang ketika merasakan Sakura akan menyerangnya meski entah kapan. "Kau tahu di mana dia kan?" Tanya Sasuke dingin, dirasakannya Sakura hendak bergerak tiba-tiba untuk menghadapnya, namun sia-sia karena tangan Sasuke masih erat menahan Sakura. "Jawab aku, Sakura!" Jelas sekali nada perintah dalam kata-kata Sasuke barusan.

"Aakh!" Sakura merintih keras ketika ia merasakan lehernya semakin dicekik kuat untuk sesaat, "ukh… aku tidak mengerti siapa yang kau maksud Sasuke…" jawab Sakura setengah jujur karena sebenarnya meski Sasuke tak menyebutkan nama 'dia' yang ia katakana tadi, tapi mungkin saja yang Sasuke maksud adalah Naruto, meski Sakura tak yakin.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke berdecak mengejek untuk kesekian kalinya, ia mendengus mendengar jawaban Sakura yang baginya terdengar bodoh untuk ukuran Sakura yang menurutnya cukup pintar itu, "Jangan bicara seakan kau tidak tahu siapa yang kumaksud, Sakura." Kata Sasuke lagi, "Aku tahu kau tidak sebodoh itu.." tambah Sasuke.

Sambil sesekali merintih pelan dan mencoba bernafas normal Sakura menjawab Sasuke dengan ucapan setegas yang ia bisa ucapkan saat ini, "Kalau yang kau maksud itu Naruto, aku tidak tahu ia di mana."

Sasuke yang tampak sudah mulai tidak sabaran, kini mengayunkan pedangnya ke tengkuk Sakura menekannya sedikit membuat kulit mulus Sakura mengeluarkan darah merah segar meski tak terlalu banyak—hanya sebuah goresan kecil yang perih. "Aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu jika kau tidak mau memberitahuku Sakura." Ucap Sasuke penuh ancaman dalam suaranya, Sakura bergetar mendengar ucapan Sasuke barusan.

Seharusnya ia tahu Sasuke bisa melakukan hal itu padanya, lebih menyakitkan dari goresan pedang ini, ia tahu Sasuke bisa dengan mudah membunuhnya, tapi ia masih tidak percaya Sasuke bisa dengan mudahnya mengatakan hal itu pada Sakura. Mestinya Sakura tahu hal itu, tapi tetap saja air matanya memaksa keluar dari kantungnya dan serasa ingin merobek pertahanannya yang tahan dengan kuat, namun tetap saja setetes air mata mampu membobol perisai yang ia buat tersebut.

"Apa… apa kau sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya Sa…sasu..ke?" Tanya Sakura dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis, pertanyaan bodoh memang tetapi ia tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menanyakan pertanyaan tersebut pada Sasuke. "Apa kau sudah benar-benar tidak menganggapku Sasuke…? Ah, tidak… mungkin kau memang tidak pernah menganggapku sama sekali kapanpun." Sakura tidak mampu lagi menahan tangisnya, setetes, dua tetes, dan terus berjatuhan bulir-bulir Sakura namun tampaknya tak mengusik Sasuke sama sekali—setidaknya itulah yang ia pikirkan.

Sasuke tak menjawab apapun yang Sakura katakan, ia juga tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun walaupun lelaki itu menyadari tangis Sakura, dan tak menanyakan kembali apa yang ia tanyakan sebelumnya, ia hanya diam tak bergeming. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Uchiha Sasuke selain dirinya sendiri—atau tidak…? Atau mungkin dirinya sendirinya pun tak dapat menemukan jawaban tersebut. Sebelum Sasuke atau Sakura yang mendapatkan jawaban tersebut, Sakura sudah membuka suaranya lagi dengan suara paraunya, "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu di mana Naruto. Lagipula, aku juga tidak akan memberitahumu jika aku mengetahui. Tidak selama perang ini masih berlangsung, Sasuke."

Entah kenapa suara Sakura yang parau karena menangis itu terdengar melembut seakan memberikan pengertian. Tanpa disangka-sangka Sakura yang berusaha keras untuk sedikit membalikkan kepalanya agar dapat menatap sang pemilik onyx itu seraya memberikan senyum simpul, sang Uchiha yang masih memberikan ancaman itu ingin rasanya membelalakan matanya karena terkejut melihat ekspresi tidak terduga dari Sakura yang masih menitikkan air matanya sedikit demi sedikit. "Apa yang kau tertawakan, Sakura?" bentak Sasuke merasa diremehkan—atau karena merasa hatinya sedikit tergerak dan ia mencoba menghapus perasaan itu dengan mudahnya.

Sakura mencoba menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa terlalu perlu kesulitan seperti sebelumnya karena dirasakannya eratan lengan Sasuke melemah, "Tidak… sama sekali tidak. Kau dan Naruto adalah sahabatku, meski jalan yang harus kita lalui bukanlah pilihan yang terbaik, tapi aku baru ingat aku hanya bisa percaya pada kalian berdua…" jawab Sakura lembut sambil kembali tersenyum, air matanya sudah hilang entah kemana. "Maaf ya Sasuke, aku sudah mengucapkan sesuatu yang egois." Tambah Sakura lagi.

Sasuke yang mulai tidak sabaran akhirnya menekan kembali pedangnya pada Sakura yang meringis kesakitan karenanya. Onyxnya yang kelam tanpa cahaya itu menatap tajam ke bawah ke arah Sakura, seakan telah membuang perasaannya, Sasuke menarik sesaat pedangnya dan dengan kecepatannya ia hunuskan ke arah Sakura. Sakura membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar seakan mau keluar, ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke tersebut.

To be Continued.

**Hohoho… *kipaskipas* gimana, gimana chapter kedua ini? Semoga masih pada betah baca dan me-riview fanfic saya ini XD**

**Rencana sih mau ngebales review kalian satu-satu tapi kayaknya waktu saya gak cukup, jadi saya cuma bisa bilang: Arigatou Gozaimasu! *nunduk dalem-dalem***

**Please RnR yaa! See you in the next chapter…. :3**

**Jaa ne..!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Naruto never can be mine, but always be Masashi Kishimoto's manga.**

**Genre: Adventure/Friendship/Romance/Angst**

**Rated: T**

~The End Of War~

Onyxnya yang kelam tanpa cahaya itu menatap tajam ke bawah ke arah Sakura, seakan telah membuang perasaannya, Sasuke menarik sesaat pedangnya dan dengan kecepatannya ia hunuskan ke arah Sakura. Sakura membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar seakan mau keluar, ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke tersebut.

Tepat sebelum pedang itu menusuk Sakura sebuah tendangan kaki menendang pedang itu hingga nyaris terlepas dari tangan empunya. Dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa kaki satunya lagi sudah bersiap menendang wajah Uchiha berambut raven tersebut, namun Sasuke tak kalah cepatnya untuk menghindar dan melepaskan lengannya dari Sakura yang langsung jatuh terduduk dan melompat menjauh ke belakang dengan keseimbangan yang sempurna, benar-benar pertarungan taijutsu tingkat tinggi ditampakkan oleh kedua orang itu.

"Lee!" teriak Sakura yang terkejut melihat kedatangan Rock Lee, salah satu temannya yang beralis tebal itu makanya tidak heran jika gerakan yang ditampilkan sangatlah cepat. Dengan wajah yang masih serius dan tangan ancang-ancang masih mengepal Lee memandang Sasuke dengan tajam, lalu ia menatap Sakura sekilas sambil tersenyum, "Sakura kau tidak apa-apa? Tenang saja aku akan melindungimu!" ujar Lee dengan semangatnya seperti biasa.

Sakura menghembuskan nafas panjang lalu membalas senyuman Lee dengan senyuman manisnya, "tenang saja, aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Sakura terdengar mantap meski masih badannya masih sedikit beregetar. Kini mereka berdua fokus menatap Sasuke yang membalas menatap mereka dengan pandangan mencela dari onyx yang penuh kegelapan itu. Sakura menyiapkan sebilah kunai di tangannya yyang dengan susah payah ia usahakan untuk menggemgam kunai tersebut agar tidak jatuh. Setelah merasa cukup kuat Sakura kembali berdiri dan mengambil posisinya untuk bersiap bertarung seraya memegang kulit tengkuknya yang berdarah dan mengobati luka tersebut dengan ninjutsu medisnya.

"Sasuke! Kenapa kau tega menyerang Sakura? Bukankah ia temanmu? Sakura… Sakura dia itu sangat mencin…" Lee memotong ucapannya sendiri yang nyaris teriakan itu, Sakura menatap Lee dengan heran kemudian wajahnya memerah mendengar kata-kata terakhir Lee yang terpotong itu, "Bukankah kalian rekan satu tim? Tapi kenapa kau mencoba membunuhnya?" imbuh Lee lagi dengan geram, mungkin ia marah karena gadis yang dicintainya hamper bahkan sudah dilukai oleh orang yang sangat dicintai Sakura dan lelaki yang sudah ia anggap sebagai rival dan teman sejak dulu.

Sasuke tertawa, bukan benar-benar tertawa karena tawanya terdengar menyeramkan, tawa mengejek yang benar-benar merendahkan, Sakura sudah beberapa kali mendengar tawa seperti ini dari Sasuke tiap kali mereka menyebut diri mereka teman dan rekan satu tim, sama seperti yang ia tunjukkan pada Kakashi saat terakhir mereka bertemu. Berapa kalipun didengarnya tawa Sasuke yang tak seperti Sasuke yang ia kenal dulu itu tetap tak mengubah keterkejutannya dan miris hatinya.

"Cukup!" teriak Lee marah seraya berlari dengan cepat ke arah Sasuke untuk menyerangnya yang dengan mudahnya dihindari Sasuke. Betapapun Lee mencoba menyerang Sasuke dengan taijutsunya yang luar biasa cepat dan kuat itu namun tak satupun mengenai Sasuke yang masih belum menggunakan sharingannya. Sakura hanya bisa terdiam di tempatnya, ia yakin jika ia bergabung dalam pertempuran keduanya, ia takkan bisa mengikuti kecepatan Sasuke dan Lee yang artinya ia hanya bisa menyusahkan Lee, maka ia menyiapkan dirinya untuk ninjutsu medis saja jika diperlukan.

Dengan segenap fokus ia kerahkan pada Lee dan Sasuke yang bergerak sedikit lebih lambat dari kilat cahaya, sangat sulit untuk mengikuti pergerakan keduanya namun lama-kelamaan matanya bisa juga mengikuti gerakan mereka. Ketika ia dapat memperhatikan baik-baik keadaan pertarungan mereka, ternyata hanya Lee seoranglah yang memberikan serangan sementara Sasuke hanya meghindar dan tak menyerang sama sekali seakan mengejek Lee.

Namun pada akhirnya ketika Sasuke mulai terdesak Sakura dapat melihat Sasuke mengayunkan kusanaginya, Sakura yang menyadarinya beberapa saat sebelum Sasuke akan melukai Lee, ia langsung bergerak cepat ke arah Sasuke dan melemparkan tinjunya ke tanah ketika sadar ia tak akan tepat pada waktunya. Untunglah ia tepat pada waktunya karena Sasuke dan Lee sama-sama menjauh dari masing-masing dan melompat dari tanah yang rusak karena tinjuan kuat Sakura.

"Lee…!" Sakura berlari mendekati Lee, tampaknya lelaki itu sudah mulai kelelahan karena nafas Lee yang naik turun dengan cepat.

Tampaknya mereka tak punya kesempatan untuk beristirahat karena Sasuke sudah menyerang mereka kembali, Sakura dan Lee menghindar bersamaan mereka hampir mendekati tempat pertempuran lain yang tampaknya masih belum selesai juga. Sakura yang melihat sekilas keadaan di sana berteriak ke pada Lee, "Lee jangan sampai kita mengganggu pertempuran di sana! Kau mengerti kan?" Lee mengangguk padanya.

"Lee awas belakangmu!" pekik Sakura ketika matanya menangkap Sasuke yang menyerang Lee dengan tiba-tiba. "Terlambat." Gumam Sasuke sebelum kusanaginya menembus dada Lee, mata Sakura melebar begitu pula dengan Rock Lee yang merasakan dinginnya pedang itu di tubuhnya bersama hangatnya darah yang mengalir, begitu menyadarinya Lee sudah terjerembam jatuh. Sakurra berlari sekuat tenaga mendekati Lee, air matanya mulai turun ketika ia meraih tubuh Lee yang sudah bersimbah darah.

Tanpa membuang waktu Sakura memberikan pengobatan pada Lee dengan ninjutsu medisnya pada bagian vital Lee yang terluka tersebut, "bertahanlah Rock Lee…" pinta Sakura sambil menangis pelan. Sasuke menatap mereka dengan sebelah mata onyxnya tajam, "sudah kubilang terlam…" Sasuke menghentikan kata-katanya ketika melihat Lee mulai bernafas normal lagi dan dilihatnya luka Lee yang ia buat mulai menutup, ia membulatkan mata tak percaya, ia yakin sudah menusuk bagian vital Lee tadi namun tampaknya nyawa Lee masih tertolong oleh Sakura.

"Begitu ya. Tampaknya aku sudah meremehkan ninjutsu medismu Sakura, sepertinya kau selama ini sudah banyak berubah dari sebelumnya ya." Gumam Sasuke pada Sakura sambil mendengus, Sakura hanya menatap Sasuke sementara kedua tangannya masih ia gunakan untuk memberikan penyembuhan untuk Lee. Baru saja Sasuke hendak kembali menyerang kemudian terdengar langkah kaki yang cukup banyak terdengar mendekat, Sasuke berdecih lalu menghentikan kakinya yang tadi bergerak mendekati Sakura.

"Sampai nanti Sakura." Ujar Sasuke dingin seraya pergi menjauh berlari ke arah hutan, tangan Sakura bergetar ingin rasanya ia pergi mengejar Sasuke tetapi dilain pihak ia tidak mungkin meninggalkan Lee yang sedang terluka. Tiba-tiba tangan Sakura dipegang oleh Lee, Sakura menatapnya dengan terkejut lalu tersenyum senang dan lega pada Lee yang juga tersenyum lemah seakan mencoba membuat Sakura agar tak khawatir padanya. "Sakura… kejarlah Sasuke… pergilah Sakura…" ujar Lee lemah.

Sakura menatap Lee dengan berbagai emosi yang tak dapat ia jabarkan, "Sakura! Rock Lee!" Panggil seseorang yang datang bersama rombongan. Sakura menatap mereka yang mendekat, ternyata Shizune yang mendatangi mereka, entah kenapa kedatangan membuat Sakura lega. Ia lega karena ia bisa meninggalkan Lee pada mereka, pikiran bodoh memang namun ia lebih suka menjadi orang bodoh daripada harus kehilangan jejak Sasuke lagi, ia yakin Naruto juga pasti akan memilih jalan yang akan ia pilih sekarang ini.

Sakura menatap Lee penuh arti, seakan mengerti Lee mengangguk pada Sakura yang dibalas dengan anggukan mantap pula oleh gadis berambut merah muda tersebut kemudian menatap Shizune yang sudah dekat dengan mereka, "Shizune-san, tolong jaga Lee. Pendarahannya sudah berhenti, lukanya pun sudah menutup. Kuserahkan dia padamu Shizune-san!" ujar Sakura terburu-buru sambil berlalu pergi.

"Aku mengerti. Tapi kau mau ke mana Sakura?" Tanya Shizune setengah berteriak pada gadis emerald itu karena dilihatnya Sakura yang mulai menjauh, namun Sakura tak menjawabnya sama sekali. "Tenang saja, Sakura tak akan kenapa-kenapa aku yakin." Lee menjawab pertanyaan Shizune dengan suaranya yang optimis seperti biasa, Shizune hanya menatap Lee dan Sakura yang mulai menghilang dari pandangannya dengan khawatir dan bingung.

To be Continued.

**Hwaaa! Maapkan daku karena kelamaan update, gara-gara kebanyakan tugas jadi gak sempet ngirimnya… gomen.**

**Ripiunya juga belum aku balas, tapi arigatou minna! Tetep ripiu dan baca punya saya ini ya… :D**

**Oh ya, buat ngejawab review kalian yang chapter kmaren pendek itu dikarenakan saya bingung mau motong yang pas dimana jadi mending ane potong di situ aja deh. Tapi dodolnya saya gak sadar tpi kalo chapter yang kemarin itu pendek. Hehe… **

**See you in the next chapter. And mind to R&R?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Naruto never can be mine, but always be Masashi Kishimoto's manga.**

**Genre: Adventure/Friendship/Romance/Angst**

**Rated: T**

**Spoiler Alert!**

~The End Of War~

Recap:

_Sakura menatap Lee penuh arti, seakan mengerti Lee mengangguk pada Sakura yang dibalas dengan anggukan mantap pula oleh gadis berambut merah muda tersebut kemudian menatap Shizune yang sudah dekat dengan mereka, "Shizune-san, tolong jaga Lee. Pendarahannya sudah berhenti, lukanya pun sudah menutup. Kuserahkan dia padamu Shizune-san!" ujar Sakura terburu-buru sambil berlalu pergi._

"_Aku mengerti. Tapi kau mau ke mana Sakura?" Tanya Shizune setengah berteriak pada gadis emerald itu karena dilihatnya Sakura yang mulai menjauh, namun Sakura tak menjawabnya sama sekali. "Tenang saja, Sakura tak akan kenapa-kenapa aku yakin." Lee menjawab pertanyaan Shizune dengan suaranya yang optimis seperti biasa, Shizune hanya menatap Lee dan Sakura yang mulai menghilang dari pandangannya dengan khawatir dan bingung._

[Sakura's PoV]

Tunggu aku Sasuke. Jangan pergi terlalu jauh dariku lagi Sasuke, kumohon tunggulah aku Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke. "Sasuke!" teriakku frustasi. Dalam hati terus kuulangi kata-kata itu berulang-ulang, terus dan terus, sementara aku terus berlari dan melompati pepohonan mengejar Sasuke yang hanya mulai menghilang di antara pepohonan yang rindang itu. Kutajamkan indra pendengaranku untuk melacak arah Sasuke yang sangat cepat menembus pepohonan, cukup sulit menangkap langkah Sasuke dengan pendengaran karena langkah Sasuke yang cukup pelan dan luwes membuatku perlu berkali-kali lipat memfokuskan pendengaranku.

Kali ini aku tak akan melepaskannya lagi dari pandanganku, aku sudah berjanji pada Lee yang kutitipkan pada Shizune padahal lukanya masih sembuh benar, dalam hati aku berharap ia baik-baik saja. Maafkan aku teman-teman karena meninggalkan medan pertempuran pada kalian begitu saja hanya demi seseorang yang sangat kusayangi, maafkan keegoisanku ini Kakashi-sensei, semoga kalian semua baik-baik saja.

Di kepalaku terus teringat kata-kata Sasuke dan hawa membunuh Sasuke yang begitu dingin saat pedang itu nyaris menembusku. Ia mencari Naruto, dan aku pun tak tahu di mana dia berada, yang kutahu Naruto tengah disembunyikan di suatu tempat dan sekali lagi aku hanya bisa berharap ia tak kenapa-kenapa di tempatnya berada. 'Maafkan aku Naruto, aku percaya padamu tapi… kali ini aku harus mengejarnya agar tak kehilangan dirinya lagi.'

Ya benar, aku akan terus mengikuti Sasuke ke mana pun ia berlari saat ini, meski ia sekarang menuju tempat Madara Uchiha yang ternyata pria bertopeng yang awalnya kukira hanyalah salah satu anggota Akatsuki yang bodoh, sekalipun ke sana aku akan tetap berlari mengejarnya sekalipun itu adalah jurang kematianku. Tapi aku tak akan terjatuh dalam jurang itu, tidak sebelum kubawa Sasuke kembali. Sebelum kuhentikan selamanya Madara Uchiha yang telah membawa kesengsaraan pada dunia ini dan menarik Sasuke masuk ke dalam kegelapannya lebih dalam lagi, akan kukalahkan ia meski nyaris mustahil.

Aku tak ingin Sasuke terperangkap lebih dalam lagi dalam lubang kegelapan tanpa akhir dan menghancurkan dirinya sendiri. Aku mau ia tersenyum kembali seperti dulu, meski tak sering namun tertawa dan berbagi bersama. Aku tahu, aku tahu mungkin sebesar apa kebenciannya pada Konoha, aku telah mendengarnya dari Naruto tentang Itachi. Tapi aku tak akan membiarkan lelaki yang kusayangi itu melewati batas dunia gelap yang telah dimasukinya, aku percaya—harus percaya bahwa aku pasti akan bisa menariknya keluar dari dunia tersebut.

Tak tahu ke mana arah yang telah kutuju ini, tapi aku mendengar sayup-sayup suara pertempuran dari depan sana, meski masih cukup jauh dari tempatku berada namun suara itu telah mencapai pendengaranku. Aku ragu apakah aku akan membantu pertempuran di sana yang mungkin sekitar satu kilometer lagi dari tempatku berada atau tetap mengikuti Sasuke yang pergi entah ke mana.

_Sasuke…_

Suara di dalam benakku terus meneriakkannya menghapus keraguanku, ya, harusnya aku tetap yakin untuk apa aku meninggalkan divisiku. Aku mengepalkan tanganku mencoba kembali berkonsentrasi menangkap bunyi langkah kaki Sasuke. Aku ikut berbelok ketika menyadari suara langkah yang kuyakini Sasuke itu mengambil arah yang menjauhi daerah yang tengah dilanda perang tersebut.

Semakin dalam dan dalam aku memasuki hutan tanpa tahu dan tak mau tahu betul ke mana aku melangkah menjauhi keramaian perang. Dari ujung hutan sana terdengar suara gemericik, bukan, terjunan air yang kurasa tak begitu jauh dari tempatku berlari dari pohon ke pohon ini. Orb emerald-ku melebar ketika sadar tempat apa yang kutuju ini. Lembah kematian. Tempat Sasuke dan Naruto bertarung sebelum akhirnya Sasuke pergi meninggalkan desa. Kakiku terasa bergetar ketika aku sadar bahwa aku semakin dekat ke arah Sasuke yang sudah menghentikan langkahnya di tengah air mengalir tersebut.

Aku akhirnya keluar dari pepohonan yang rimbun dan mungkin hampir seperempat hari kulewati di dalamnya. Aku berhenti di atas tebing tinggi di mana Sasuke di bawahku melirikku tajam dengan seringainya yang menakutkan. Entah kenapa aku serasa tak memiliki tenaga lagi untuk mendekatinya padahal jarak kami sudah sedekat ini.

"Kenapa kau mengikuti Sakura?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin yang menekan disetiap ucapannya. Sekuat tenaga aku menahan air mataku yang mendadak mendesak keluar, kepalaku menggeleng kuat mencoba membantu pertahananku.

Tiba-tiba riak pada air berbunyi keras dan bising, aku merasakan ada seseorang yang dengan cepat tengah berlari ke arahku dari belakang. Dengan cepat tubuhku bereaksi membentuk pertahanan diri dengan kunaiku yang mengacung menahan tebasan pedang besar yang melayang padaku. Seorang pemuda dengan seringai yang menampakkan gigi-gigi tajamnya dengan rambut perak lah yang ternyata menyerangku.

Ia masing saja menyeringai sementara kedua gesekan kunaiku dan pedangnya belum mau lepas dari masing-masing, dengan sekuat tenaga aku menahannya. "Tak jelek, nona." Ujarnya dengan nada mengejek.

"Suigetsu." Sasuke dari bawah menggumamkan keras nama pemuda yang tengah menyerangku ini. Orb-ku melirik dengan ujung mataku ke arah pemilik mata onyx gelap dan kelam itu, samar-samar aku bisa melihat seorang lelaki berkepala jeruk berdiri di sebelah Sasuke. Sedangkan pemuda yang bernama Suigetsu di hadapanku ini dengan tenangnya menjawab gumaman Sasuke, "Yo!"

Aku tidak kuat lagi menahan kunaiku dari tebasan pedangnya, aku pun dengan cepat melompat ke belakang menimbulkan bunyi riak air di mana aku berpijak di atasnya mengontrol cakra di telapak kakiku agar tak tenggelam ke dalam air. Kini aku sudah tak lagi berdiri di atas tebing tersebut bahkan jarakku dan Sasuke tak sampai sepuluh meter jauhnya, dengan sikap siaga aku semakin memfokuskan diriku pada ketiga lelaki berbahaya yang bisa kapan saja dengan mudahnya membunuhku.

[End Sakura's Pov]

Sakura kini benar-benar terkepung di sisi kanan tak jauh darinya berdiri seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang tadi dikejar olehnya dengan melupakan taruhan nyawanya, di sisi kiri ada Suigetsu yang baru saja bertarung pedang dengannya, sedangkan masih ada satu lagi pria berambut oranye yang berdiri di samping pemilik mata sharingan itu.

Dirasakan oleh Sakura tubuhnya sedikit bergetar namun ia tahu ia tak bisa kembali dan ia memang tak mau kembali sebelum membawa Sasuke kembali. "Sasuke…" gumam Sakura pelan seraya menutup matanya sejenak menenangkan dirinya kemudian tak lama Sakura kembali membuka kelopak matanya menatap nyalang pemandangan di depannya.

"Siapa gadis pink itu Sasuke?" suara merendahkan milik Suigetsu bertanya pada Sasuke seraya dengan perlahan memperpendek jarak dengan Sakura yang masih diam berdiri di tempatnya dengan tangan terkepal kuat.

Sakura semakin mengeratkan kepalannya hingga buku-buku jemarinya terasa sakit karenanya. 'Siapakah aku Sasuke?' benak Sakura mempertanyakan kembali pertanyaan yang ditanyakan Suigetsu barusan, ia penasaran dengan jawaban yang akan diberikan Sasuke.

Pemuda Uchiha terakhir itu mendengus mengejek kemudian kembali menatap Suigetsu dingin tanpa ekspresi berarti, "sejak kapan itu menjadi urusanmu." Bukan pertanyaan yang terlontar melainkan desisan pernyataan.

Suigetsu hanya membalasnya dengan cibiran sebelum akhirnya mempercepat langkahnya hingga berlari secepat desiran angin menghujam Sakura, namun gadis emerald itu tak kalah cepat dan tangkas untuk menangkis serangan pemuda bergigi tajam itu. "Shannaro!" Sakura menyerang balik meninju riak air itu hingga membuat mata air yang mengalir itu seperti hentakan ombak yang besar.

Sakura dengan cepat melesat ke arah Suigetsu yang masih ribut dengan gangguan air yang sengaja dibuat untuk menganggu pandangan serta pergerakannya oleh gadis merah muda tersebut, tinju Sakura telah terkepal ketika dengan tepat mengenai perut Suigetsu dengan sangat kuat yang belum siap dengan serangan tiba-tiba Sakura tersebut. Suigetsu tak bisa merubah dirinya menjadi air.

Pemuda berambut perak itu telah terlontar hingga beberapa meter akibat pukulan kuat telak Sakura hingga tak sadarkan diri. Sakura menghela nafas panjang merasa sedikit lega dengan berkurangnya satu lawannya.

Dengusan mengejek Sasuke membuat Sakura berbalik untuk menatap pemuda tersebut, "Tampaknya kau semakin kuat, Sakura." Tanpa ada nada memuji Sasuke berbicara pada Sakura sementara pemuda di sampingnya—Juugo telah bertransformasi menjadi bentuk yang tak diketahui Sakura.

Tanpa bisa mengambil nafas lagi Juugo telah mulai melancarkan serangannya pada Sakura, hawa yang menyesak ketika Juugo mendekatinya membuat Sakura tak siap untuk membuat pertahanan. "KYAAA!"

To be continued.

**Huwaaa! Selesai juga akhirnya! ****Gimana masih kerasa serunya gak? **Udah berapa bulan saya mulai nulis ini dan menelantarkannya ya? Maaf banget atas keterlambatan update nya ya minna *bungkuk sedalam-dalamnya. Baru kemarin punya semangat ngetik ini, dan taraaa! Hasilnya kayak gini deh dan gak tau deh sebanyak apa typo yang saya buat ditambah pendek segini. Yosh, itu dulu aja dari saya. Sekali lagi maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya yaa! Dan makasih atas review-review serta fave dan alert nya yang belum bisa saya bales, itu dukungan bagi saya *halah* tapi suer bener deh! Ngomong-ngomong warna rambut si Suigetsu bener gak ya? Saya rada gak pede ama warna perak deh -_-

**Please leave your review! Please, please, please!**

**Thanks a lot and see you in the next chapter! Mata nee!**


End file.
